


how easy you are to need

by Tator



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, david loving every second of it, matteo being his gremlin self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: David’s laughter faltered out, but he was still smiling brightly as he uncrossed his arms and gripped the counter behind him. He looked good, Matteo thought. He always looked good, but right now he lookedreal. He looked like he was right in front of him instead of half a world away like he’s looked for the last four months in Matteo’s computer screen.or the one where David comes home from studying abroad





	how easy you are to need

**Author's Note:**

> title from It Will Come Back by Hozier (because is it davenzi without hozier?)
> 
> this little one shot came from [these headcannons](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/185344110128/davenzi-headcannons-david-studying-abroad-david)

Matteo stared at the lock to his apartment. His limbs felt like anchors keeping him stuck in this reality that he had been trying to drift away from ever since he left the deli. He didn’t have the energy to lift his arms in order to open his door as he tried to visualize himself turning his key in the lock. His legs felt like weights just waiting to drag him underneath a river that would let him finally sleep like he so badly wanted to right now. Even if he did find the burst of enthusiasm he needed to push his door open right now, the only way he would get through to the other side is by falling forward onto his face. 

He heard Hans laughing on the other side of the door, and he steeled his nerves and his tensed his muscles to sludge his way into the apartment. Matteo dropped his bag heavily on the other side of the door, and debated taking his shoes off before deciding that bending over to try and untie them sounded like the worst thing he could do right now. He was certain that the second he got that close to the ground, he would just lie down until morning when he would have to go back out again. 

There was some more talking in the kitchen before he could finally make out, “Oh, butterfly! Come say hi!” Matteo sighed. He really wasn’t feeling up to trying to socialize at the moment. The deli put him on front register because the usual guy went home sick during breakfast. Something about food poisoning, he had said. Matteo was apparently the only one that they had to cover, even though he was scheduled to be on dish washing duty all afternoon. An entire day of fake cheery smiles and high pitched greetings as he tried to listen carefully to everyone’s orders, and requests, and small talk dulled his senses until it was impossible to be able to make it through another customer’s sandwich order without having to ask them to repeat themselves. Eventually his eyes crossed looking at the cash register, and his boss had told him to go home an hour early with a promise to be on sandwich duty tomorrow. 

But he knew that if he didn’t go at least show his face in the kitchen to Hans, then Hans would be forcing his way into his room in about twenty minutes when Matteo was just on the other side of slumber. And then he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep the rest of the night. So he forced his feet to shuffle his way into the other room in order to wave quickly before murmuring about going to bed.

“Butterfly, you’re home! Look whose back!” 

Matteo stopped dead in his tracks at the other side of the door and stared at the scene in front of him. Hans was in front of the stove pushing something around with one hand and excitedly waving his other hand in front of him as he animatedly told a story to his humble audience. Linn was sitting at the kitchen table with her hands curled around her favorite pink mug. And David- David was laughing brightly as he leaned against the counter. 

Matteo didn’t so much as feel his heartrate pick up as hear it in his ears as the world around him seemed to fade out and put a spotlight right onto David. He was wearing a white shirt that hung loosely off his shoulder and black jeans that were tight and ripped at the knees. Matteo didn’t think he’s ever seen that outfit before. He must have gotten it when he was in LA, he thought oddly to himself. David’s laughter faltered out, but he was still smiling brightly as he uncrossed his arms and gripped the counter behind him. He looked good, Matteo thought. He always looked good, but right now he looked _real_. He looked like he was right in front of him instead of half a world away like he’s looked for the last four months in Matteo’s computer screen. 

“You know what? I just remembered I had that thing that I had to do…” Hans said as he was quickly looking between Matteo’s statue impersonation and David vibrating lowly under his skin as he white knuckled the counter to keep himself where he was. He turned off the stove and pushed the pot off the heat. “Linn, why don’t you come help me. With the thing.” 

“Oh, right!” She quickly agreed before setting her mug down, and both of them made a quiet but hasty exit. 

Matteo stood just on the other side of the door. He was quickly looking over David’s figure, soaking in the details of the man in front of him desperately trying to memorize all the things he has loved about him for so long and all the new things he could pick up on just in case this was all a dream. Just in case he really did fall asleep just on the other side of the front door and his mind was conjuring up something syrupy sweet for him to think about while he was pressed into the hardwood near his shoe rack. He looked the same mostly. In a way, it looked like David walked right out of the airport Matteo dropped him off at all that time ago and then walked right into the kitchen, but he also looked different- better, like he grew into his shoulders a little bit more, like he wasn’t afraid of how big his smiles have always been. Matteo liked it, but he didn’t want to take the chance that he would reach out and his hand would go right through the space in front of him. 

David was trying very hard to keep his excitement of being home, of seeing his home, tightly under the cap. He wanted to make sure that he didn’t overwhelm his boy more than he probably already was. David knew that coming back two weeks early would be a surprise- that maybe it was even a wrong move, but Matteo looked so sweet with the pink flush over his cheeks and down his neck. All David could picture was this moment right here- this moment where Matteo was looking at him with such surprise and adoration that David couldn’t wait any longer to get back to Berlin with the hopes of just hearing Matteo say something to him without the static of the phone in between them. He feels like he counts up to a thousand in his head before he eventually says softly, “Baby, you’re killing me here.” 

He wonders if he said anything at all because Matteo is still standing there in the doorway with a dazed out look of awe just watching everything he was doing on the other side of the room. It wasn’t that far, but right now it felt like there was an entire ocean in the middle of the kitchen’s floor, keeping them apart from each other. David grips the counter harder, achingly keeping himself where he is even though his hands are burning with the need to reach out and touch the love of his life, who is still just _standing there_.

Matteo shuffles forward slightly, and David tilts his head, biting his lip hard to keep his face from splitting in two. Matteo closes the distance but stops when he’s half a step away. “David,” Matteo mutters, thinking that if he spoke too loudly he would break the spell that made David appear home. He reaches out slowly, and he watches as his fingers brush over David’s t-shirt over his sternum. 

“ _David_ ,” Matteo repeats in that same quiet voice, which is all the warning David gets before Matteo crashes into him. Matteo throws one arm around David’s shoulder and the other comes to wring itself tightly into the back of his t-shirt. He pulls him away from counter, and David pulls Matteo back at the waist before Matteo tips them backwards and makes them tumble onto the floor. 

“Teo,” David sighed as he noses against Matteo’s temple and cards his fingers through his hair. He trails his other hand up and down Matteo’s back, just breathing him in and enjoying this quiet moment. 

They stand there for what feels like a whole lifetime and a split second all at once, and David would be happy to let Matteo cling onto him for as long as he wants, all night if that’s what Matteo wanted. He would unzip his skin right down the middle of his chest and let Matteo crawl his way inside his ribs, nestled between his lungs, if only he’d ask. He would carry around the boy with him everywhere he went, so they would never have to be apart this long ever again. So they would never have to spend a second away from each other. Matteo already carries his heart around with him wherever he goes anyways, David thinks; he would be happy for the extra weight. 

David felt the hand on his back start to tremble after a while, and it was only then that he felt the tears on his shoulder. “Hey, beautiful,” David whispered into Matteo’s skin. He tipped Matteo’s face up, so he could wipe away the tears streaking down his face. He looked so pretty like this, so sweet with the blush reddening his ears and the distant sparkle in his eyes. “Do I get a kiss?” 

In all the movies that David watches, the reunion kiss always felt like an awakening, like a hurricane of pent up emotion finally crashing against the shores, like everything had been off balance until it was suddenly and chaotically thrown back on its right orbit again when the two lovers finally forced their way back to each other. This didn’t feel like that. David could hardly keep his face under control with how much he was fighting his smile, so when their lips finally brushed against each other, it didn’t feel like things were opening up and rushing out. It felt more like a hello, like a scene when two strangers finally locked eyes across an empty diner and knew it was the beginning of something great. 

The second time, when David pulled Matteo even closer by his waist, it was a how have you been when two old friends run into each other at a grocery store in the middle of nowhere, thinking they were both the last people in the whole town. 

The third time- the third kiss when Matteo’s slow, sleepy demeanor finally perks up, gripping at David’s shirt tightly between his fingers, and his entire body starts vibrating with the feeling of _DavidDavidDavid_ \- that time feels like I missed you. It feels like when the plane finally touches down, when the road finally ends up looking somewhat familiar, when the storm finally stops and you can finally see the beautiful view outside your front window with a new appreciation. 

“I missed you,” Matteo pants into David’s cheek. He drops his head back onto David’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around David’s middle. His fingers slipped underneath the hem of David’s shirt, and he had to blink away another round of tears building up behind the back of his eyelids. 

“I missed you too, Matteo. I missed you so much, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me davenzi prompts or just talk to me [@bagels-and-seagulls on tumblr](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
